Kiko Namikaze, Master Of The Lost Art
by RamenEater 11
Summary: While returning from wave Team 7 hear a someone scream in the distance and decide to investigate. Just who is this girl and why is she so much like Naruto?
1. Team 7 and The Mystery Girl!

# Master Of Magic. Chapter 1, Team 7 and The Hokage. #  
Master Of Magic. Chapter 1: A Different Sort Of Naruto. Team seven, Consisting of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha with their sensei Kakashi Hatake were returning from the village hidden in the waves, in order to report a mission complete until.

**AGHHHHHHHH!** someone yelled off in the distance. "Whoa did you guys here that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, what was it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi eye smiled. "I'll go on ahead. I'm sure my three cute genin will be able to handle it!" He said as he sushined away. "Come on!" Sasuke grunted before jumping to where the scream came from. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" The Sakura said before jumping after him. Naruto was contemplating on either following his teammates or going to get some ramen. He jumped after his teammates after a few more seconds of contemplation.

Meanwhile in a clearing not to far away. A girl with long red hair was running in circles, waving her arms around like a lunatic and crying anime style. "Oh gods dammit I hate you so much Kurama!" She yelled into the sky before abruptly stopping.

She turned around and stared at a branch narrowing her eyes. She then raised both her hands and pointed them at the branch. **Firaga** she called as a medium sized fireball flew at the branch. Two figures jumped from the tree just as the fireball hit it imploding on impact. The two figures landed in the clearing a bit away from the girl. "Sakura? Sasuke?" She asked as if confused. Sasuke took a fighting stance and Sakura pulled out a kunai. "Oh right. I remember now." She said slapping her forehead in her stupidity. "Who are you and how do you know us?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. "Geez, who killed your parents, oh right your brother! Ha!" She said mockingly. Sasuke lost it and pulled out three kunai. He threw them at her only for them to slice in half when they came inches from her face.

"Wow talk about touchy!" The girl said who was now behind them with a kunai to both their throats. 'Whoa fast!' Sakura thought. "And here I thought you guys would be stronger!" The girl said sighing, Sakura was about to ask what she was talking about when the girl twirled around and blocked three shuriken. She spun around with the other kunai and caught all three shuriken on the kunai. "Ooh sneak attack!" She said cheerfully as she leapt away from sasuke who tried punching her. "Underhanded tactics! Finally a challenge!" She said as the clearing was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed hundreds of Naruto's. "You ready to get your ass handed to you!" The clones all said as one.

The girl was now clutching her eyes in pain, "Gods forsake me! How the hell can you wear that in public!" She yelled as she shielded her eyes. "But as for your offer I like my ass were it is actually." She said as the clones started disappearing one by one at a rapid pace. "Finally! The less orange the better!" She said opening her eyes. "Lets see three against one and your losing. Now, Duck head give me your best shot!" She said making a come at me motion with her hand. Sasuke smirked and started making hand seals. He finished and took a deep breath, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." He yelled, exhaling a large slow moving fireball. "Really! Thats all! What a let down." She said her shoulders sagging. She looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke charge at her. Naruto threw a punch at her head, she deflected it and grabbed Sasukes ankle who tried to kick her. She spun around pulling out the kunai with the three shuriken on it. She flung sasuke into a tree trunk and tossed the shuriken and kunai after him which then pinndd him to the three. "One down, two to go." She said bringing her attention back to the one sided fight.

Naruto threw another punch, which yet again was deflected. He did a sweeping kick and tried to trip her which she jumped over and landed on a branch. "You seriously need some training!" She said as she caught a sloppily thrown kunai by Sakura. "A LOT of training." She said twirling said kunai on her finger. "Now what you don't know is I have put a paralysis poison on all my weapons and I have cut you all at some point." She said jumping down from the tree branch. "Hey, you didn't cut me!" Naruto yelled, pointing at her. "Check your hand!" She said with a smug grin. Naruto looked down at his hand and saw a medium sized gash. "W-when did you do that?" He asked as his body seized up. "And the paralysis hits home!" She said as if this was a game. "Yo." A voice said from behind her. She was about to turn and face the speaker but there was a kunai at her neck.

"I believe you may be right on the training part, but you shouldn't talk smack about my cute little genin." A cheery voice said. "Kakashi is that you?" The girl asked. "My my, you talk as if you know me very well!" He said as if he were telling the truth. "Oh but my moms told me all about you!" The girl said. "I know everything about you, including your sharingan eye, your old teammates and who your father was." She said, after everything she listed Kakashis grip was getting tighter on the kunai. "Anyways, I need to get to the leaf village, any chance for an escort." She asked nicely. "In case you haven't noticed, my genin are unable to move." Kakashi said putting the kunai away. "Ah, let me handle that." She said cracking her knuckles she pointed one hand at Naruto. **Cure Paralysis!** she whispered. Naruto was encased in a small yellow bubble which had electricity dancing around it. The bubble popped and Naruto began to move on stiff limbs. She did the same to Sakura and walked up to Sasuke and looked at him bordly. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face full force.

"Here's the hint to take down your brother! Don't go down the road of an avenger, as when you get your revenge you'll be like a lost dog." She said ripping him off the tree, "Blondey catch!" She yelled, tossing sasuke at him. "Wha?" Was all he could say before Sasuke was thrown on top of him and for the second time they kissed. At seeing this the girl fell around on the floor laughing her ass off. "Oh man I don't remember it being that funny." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she took a break from beating the crap out of Naruto. "Well were I came from it lasted 12 seconds and it was during a game of truth and dare and we had just finished playing strip poker so they were in there boxers." She said putting a finger to her chin and acting innocent.

Two things happened, The first Sakura fainted with a major nosebleed and secondly Sasuke and Naruto puked behind a bush. "I think thats enough." Kakashi said as he grabbed the girls shoulder. "Come on Team 7, we're going back home." He said as he and the girl jumped off.

Hidden Leaf~

"I need ramen!" Naruto cried before running off towards the noodle shack. "Sasuke-kun would you-" "No." Sasuke said as he walked off looking cool while Sakura deflated like a balloon. "Ahh the good old days." The girl said inhaling deeply. "Well I suppose you want to bring me to the old man, if he's hokage that is." She said more like a statement than a question. "Yes, he will want to speak with you." He said as the two disappeared in a shushin.

Hokages Office~

Hiruzen had just finished the last of his paper work and had put it in a nice tidy pile. He was about to sit back and relax when a silver haired man appeared with a red headed girl. "Sup Old Man!" The girl said smiling with Kakashi eye smiling beside her. "Kakashi-kun, who is this?" He asked as he stared at the girl. "Well I would tell you but with all the eavesdropping seals this place has I'm surprised you don't already know." She said giggleing at the Hokages face. "Eavesdropping seals? What are you talking about?" He asked as the girl smirked. There was four small burts of fire and the sound of seals shattering was heard. "Those seals." She said smirking. "How did you know those were there?" He asked as he and Kakashi looked stupified. "Well I could ask how you didn't know this?" She said disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing with a struggling secretary. "What do you think your doing? Unhand me!" He yelled at the girl. "Now be a good spy and tell here what you know and who your working for?" She asked nicely. "I don't know what your talking about." He yelled angrily. At this the red haired girl narrowed her eyes, "You had better start moving that tounge before I cut it off!" She threatened with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Yeah right, like the Hokage would let you do that!" He said smugly. "Fine then!" She said slamming his head on the table, with one hand she held open his mouth and with the other reached in and pulled out his tounge. "This mark mean anything to you?" She asked showing the small kanji that translated to "Root" on the mans tounge. The Hokage looked thirty years younger. "I knew that Danzo was being too well in order lately." The Hokage said his voice as hard as gravel. "I thank you... erm I'm sorry you haven't introduced yourself yet." The Hokage said. The girl laughed sheepishly, "One second!" She said as she pulled out a Kunai and cut of the mans tounge. The man screamed in pain but the Anbu took him away before that.

"My Name is Kiko Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze." She said with a seriousness that only came with years upon years of Ninja training. "T-That's impossible! Minato-sensei wasn't married!" Kakashi said baffled by the new knowledge he had just obtained. "Oh by the way Kakashi-sensei, Obito isn't dead neither is Rin." Kiko said making Kakashi faint. The old Hokage did a few hand seals before a blue dome shimmered around them before disappearing. "Kiko-chan, how do you know all of this?" The old man said almost believing her. "That's an easy question. I'm from an alternative timeline where things are different from your timeline." She said putting it simply. "Oh but I know the procedure, no telling about the future, no altering someone else's timeline, blah blah blah." She said as if this was a daily thing. "Erm how do you know all these things?" He asked carefully. "Because I got a nine tailed celestial beast in my stomach!" She said puffing her chest out sounding loud and proud.

"Did you say celestial beast?" He asked shocked. "Erm yeah I believe that's the reason why I came to this specific timeline." She said as if he already knew why she should be here. "Oh because this timeline has the demonic counterparts of the celestial tailed beasts." She explained shedding light into his confusion. "Ahh I see so in these "alternative timelines" would it be possible for the tailed beasts to be people?" He asked. "Yeah and that would mean they would be Gods in another." She said explaining the rules. "Ok I get it." He said feeling a bit better on the subject. "So are you like going to do and evaluation of my skills or something?" She asked scratching her ear. "Yes we will do that later this week but what level of skill would you say your on atthe moment?" He asked as she started laughing. "If you want to know just put the whole village against me!" She said sounding confident. "But your only thirteen years of age!" The Hokage said as the girl went stoic. "I could turn into my real age using my true transformation jutsu, but I'm stuck this age." She said with a sigh. "Oh and two things." She said walking up beside him. She placed a hand on his head and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she walked over to the wall and took down the mirror. "I hope you like the gifts." she said leaving the mirror and a small note behind. Hiruzen was confused but reached for the paper and opened it, written on the paper was a simple maths problem. "Paperwork + Shadow Clones = Smack Head Here." Thats what was all it said before a loud thump was heard from his office.

Sarutobi slowly reached for the mirror with his face still on the table. He pulled it up and looked at it, he nearly jumped for joy when he saw who was staring back. He was no longer looking at the old man Sarutobi Hiruzen, he was now looking at the younger Sarutobi Hiruzen. No wrinkles, no grey hair, nothing. "Thank you Kiko!" He said happily before putting a genjutsu over himself to make himself look old again.

Ichiraku Ramen~ "So you and your teammates got beat up by this girl?" Ayame asked shocked. "Yeah and she didn't even try!" He said feeling crappie about himself. "One miso ramen please." A girl asked beside the two. "Hey, your that girl!" Naruto yelled at Kiko as she took a seat. "Coming right up!" Teuchi said as he got to work. "Well hello to you too." She said as she turned to Naruto. "We haven't been introduced yet have we?" She asked smiling warmly. "Why would you want to know about me?" He asked his eyes fixated on Kiko. "Trust me I know more about you than you know." She said with a smirk. "Are you a stalker?" He asked eyeing her and invading her personal space. She grabbed his face and pushed him back into his seat. "No I am not a stalker! Just introduce yourself." She said clinging to her last nerve for dear life. "Ok then, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He said thumping his chest. "And why do you want to be Hokage?" She asked sounding a lot like Haku. "..." Naruto seemed to be thinking hard about his answer. "I want to become Hokage in order to protect those precious to me!" He said seriously.

Kiko smiled at his answer, "Thank you for telling me that." She said sincerely. "Well my name is Kiko Namikaze! Nice to meet you!" She said holding out her hand, Naruto took it and shook it vigorously. "So, why are you here in Leaf?" Naruto asked as Teuchi placed her bowl down. "Oh I'm just a traveling mercenary." She said laughing at his question. "Really? Cause your way to strong to be some random mercenary!" He pointed out sounding smarter than he looked. "Why, your not as dumb as you look!" She said making him stiffen. "Oh and by the way when people fake being dumb, it doesn't mean you have to dress like one." She whispered as she pushed her bowl forward and got off her stool. "We're going shopping tomorrow my treat, so leave the mask at home." She said as she left leaving a stunned Naruto to finish his ramen.


	2. Shopping for a ninja and The Test starts

# Master Of Magic. Chapter 2, Going Shopping and The Test Begins. #  
Master Of Magic. Chapter 2.

"Hey Naruto, What kept ya?" Kiko asked as Naruto came into view. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some stuff." He said scratching his head. "No its alright, I was just about to come and get you." She said as they started walking. After talking for a bit Naruto found he and Kiko had a lot in common. They finally came to a clothes shop and walked in. "Hello, how may I-" The shopkeeper said before glaring at Naruto. "I'm sorry we don't serve demons here. You will have to leave." He said shooing them towards the door. "Actually I am here per Hokage-samas request." Kiko said just as they reached the door. "H-Hokage-sama sent you?" The man asked. "Yes he asked me to get Naruto-san here decent Ninja clothes." She said as the mans glare turned into a forced smile. "Well why didn't you say so?" He said as they were pulled into the store. "Take a look at my fine ares, take as long as you want." He said as they both walked off.

"Did Hokage-Ojisan really send you for that?" Naruto asked sadly. "Pfft nah, that was just an on the spot lie." She said as they browsed the mans wares. After a while of looking around they finally found what they were looking for. Naruto was now wearing a black sleeveless top with orange trim on the sides. Over that he wore a black skin tight shirt and over that he wore a black over coat with an orange spiral and red trim on the sleeves and orange flames sprouting from the bottom. He wore black bottoms with orange trim on the thighs, he also wore his ninja pouches on his right leg. He wore black sandals with bandages wrapped around the ankels. And on his forehead was his headband with a black cloth instead of blue.

"Well I knew I was good but damn!" She said impressed with the new Naruto. "Wow! This is Awesome!" Naruto cried happily as they walked up to the counter in order to pay for the clothes. After paying the two headed to a weapon shop. "Hello and welcome to Higorashi Arms, how may I help you?" The girl behind the counter said. "Yeah, is it ok if we browse the shelves for a while?" Kiko asked her. "Yeah, call me if you need help with anything, my name is TenTen by the way." She said as the two walked off.

"So Naruto, Any weapon in particular catch your eye?" Kiko asked going over the various Staffs that were for sale. "I wouldn't mind learning to use a Katana but I'm too young for that." He said getting a disapproveing frown from Kiko. "And who told you that?" She asked placing the staff she selected over her shoulder. "One of my teachers at the Ninja Academy." He said as he picked up a Katana and looked at it. "Naruto those guys are lying to you, they were trying to sabotage your Ninja Career!" She said as she poked him with her staff. "Oh well that makes sense." He said as he clenched his Katana. "Come on Naruto, it's time you learned the true meaning of being a Ninja." she said as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the counter. "These two please." She said as she placed the sword and staff on the counter.

After paying the two made their way over to a bar. "Kiko, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he pulled her back. "What's it look? I'm going to get a drink!" She said as she tried to walk in again. "But we're under age!" Naruto tried to reason. "Naruto I go by the modern ninja code. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and old enough fuck." She said walking inside dragging Naruto with her. As the two walked through the crowd of people they got strange stares from the drunks. As the two reached the counter the bartender was looking at them funny. "Two bottles of Sake." Kiko said putting the money on the counter. "Sure thing." He said walking off taking the money with them. Soon all the people started getting back to normal. "Ahh Sake the only good thing about being a Ninja." Kiko said gulping it down. "What are you talking about?" Naruto said taking a sip cautiously. "Well as Ninja it is our obligation to lay down our lives for our village. If a mission goes bad and one of us is captured we have to do what is best for the mission and if it was a friend they would be killed and you would be blamed." Kiko said not even bothering to sugar coat it. "Wow I didn't know that." He said looking down sadly. "But that's anbu stuff and we're genin so we only have to worry about D and C rank missions." She said trying to cheer him up. "Anyways lets have a drinking contest. Me vs You." She said as Naruto perked up at that.

30 minutes later~ Half an hour later and 25 shots later and Naruto and Kiko had been going and the two were still going sober. "Ahh this isn't any good!" Kiko said slamming her glass on the table. "Got any Kegs?" She yelled over to the bartender. The Bartender went into the back and came back with two full kegs of Sake. "Ahh now things get fun!" She yelled as she grabbed Naruto and ran over to the Kegs. "Uh, what do we do?" He asked as Kiko smiled. "Whoever empties the keg first wins, simple." She said calling over 4 other people. "Wanna help us out?" She asked pointing to her keg. "Sure thing kid." One of them said with two going over Naruto and lifting him upside down. "Ready? Drink!" The bartender yelled as Kiko and Naruto started drinking. Everyone around them had seen what had been going on with the two and had come and were now chanting the two on. "Chug Chug Chug!" All the people chanted as the two swamped down the sake.

After another while Naruto and Kiko were down three kags and were getting a little drunk. The crowd was now stretching to just by the door. "And the winner is... Kiko Namikaze!" The Bartender yelled as he held her arm up. "Yeahhhhh!" The crowd cheered for the her as she and Naruto decided to head home. "Wow Kiko, tha-that was the best night of my l-life." Naruto said his voice slurring slightly. "Ah Naruto that was the first of many." She said not even slurring in her words. "So since I don't have a place to sleep yet I'll be crashing with you!" She said shocking Naruto. "You w-wanna stay at my place?" He asked as she laughed. "Well yeah, we're friends and you don't have a problem with me staying over do you?" She asked smiling. Naruto was speechless, his eyes were wide and his eyes were slightly ajar. His face then turned into a foxy smile, "I would love for you to stay over Kiko-nii-chan!" He said his face practically glowing with happiness. "Good, so you lead." She said giving him a kick in the wrong direction.

Narutos Apartment~ "Well here we are home sweet home!" Naruto said as he fell through the doorway and onto the floor. "Come on you light weight." She said picking him up and putting him in the bed. "Sleep tight brother." She said brushing a strand of hair from her face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then went out and crashed on the couch and drifting off to sleep. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her mindscape which was a giant mansion. "Yo Kurama, you here?" She called as a white haired man came from one of the side houses. "Yeah Kiko, what is it?" He asked walking towards her. "Nothing, just wanted to pay you a visit." Kiko said now looking like a 16 year old teen. "So did you manage to get in contact with mom in this time?" She asked as they walked into a smaller house.

"Well sort of." He said scratching his white ears. "The good news is I managed to make contact with her and Minato. The bad news is that they are also sealed inside Naruto along with my Demonic other." He said as Kiko went wide eyed. "You shouldn't be so surprised Kiko-chan." A sixteen year old Sarutobi said from behind her. "I am inside you because I used your father's sealing technique." He said lighting his pipe. "Hiruzen Sarutobi! How many times have I told you to leave Kurama-kun and Kiko-chan alone!" Biwako Sarutobi said appearing from the doorway also sixteen years-old.

"I know, come on Biwako let's go." Sarutobi said running to the doorway taking her hand along the way. "Ahh young love!" She said sighing dreamily before turning back to Kurama. "So is there any way to sqve them?" She asked as Kurama sighed. "The only way would be for when Naruto has children the demonic Kurama would be able to pass the spirits of those two into the children thus the two being reincarnated." Kurama said putting it simply. "Sounds easy enough, but whats the catch?" She asked knowing nothing was that easy. "Well the Minato of this timeline has put the remainder of his and Kushinas chakra too help him take control of the Demonic Kuramas power." He finished making her go wide eyed. "But that would mean..." she started, "Yes there souls would be sent off into Oblivion and they would never be able to see light again." Kurama said with all the seriousness he could muster. "But what if we were to set the Demonic you free and then bound him with my chakra chains?" She suggested but Kurama shook his head. "If we were to release him then Minato and Kushinas souls would try to break free at the same time with the three of them merging together at the one exit point." He explained. "Man well we have about three and a half years before that, if this follows closely to our timeline." Kiko said as she bid him farewell and woke up.

"Wow morning already?" She asked herself as she walked over to Naruto's room and peeked in to see him still fast asleep. "Man he really is a lightweight." She said walking up to his bedside and placing a palm in front of his face. **Awaken** she whispered as Naruto was incased in a blue bubble that had Z's dancing around it, the bubble popped and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Morning sleepy-head!" Kiko whispered cheerfully. "Morning Kiko-nii-chan!" He whispered back before clutching his head. "Ow, why does my head hurt?" He asked rubbing his temples. "Oh that's just a hangover, people get them after drinking all night and then waking up." She explained quietly before walking over to the door. "Are you coming to my Ranking test today?" She asked cheerfully, wanting Naruto to be there.

"Ranking? What are you talking about?" He asked exaustedly. "That's right I was gonna tell you lastnight but we were too busy with are drinking games". She said laughing. "Well I am going to be taking on the best of the best the Village has to offer." She said as if it were an everyday thing. "Hell yeah I'll be there!" He said excitedly as he ran into the bathroom to wash up and get changed. "And No Orange Jumpsuits allowed!" She yelled before hearing a groan, "I've burned them all anyways so good luck trying ro get one." She said as she got changed into her Ninja clothes.

She now wore a black scarf that had a hood in order to conceal her face. She wore a black tank top with a fishnet underneath. Over that she wore a white unzipped jacket. She also wore a black skirt with razor blade trim and fish net leggings with black and white combat boots. She also wore a red head band without the insignia plate on it. "Alright Kurama time to show this world what we can do!" She whispered confidently before running out of the apartment and towards the chunin exam studio which would be taking place in the next three weeks.

Twenty Five minutes later she had arrived. As she walked into the fighters box, she noticed the amount of jonins she would have to fight at once. There was at least 20 of them. "Yay, a one sided-fight." She said with glee before looking up at the Kages booth. "Better tell the old man I'm here." She said disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing right in front of him. "Yo." She said eye smiling although you couldn't see it with her hood up. "Ahh Kiko-chan, are you ready for your test?" The "old" man said with a smile.

"Just tell me one thing. Is summoning allowed?" She asked curiously tiling her head slightly. "Why, of course as long as you don't kill anyone." He said jokingly. "Good to know." She said as she turned to look at the seats which was filling up with people. "You made this fight public?" She asked as if it were a joke. "Yes mostly just genin and chunin." He said waving his hand. "Well, let's get this over with." She said cracking her knuckles as Sarutobi stood up. "Ninja of Konoha, we are gathered here today to evaluate a new Ninja." He said as Kiko jumped high into the air. "Put your hands together for Kiko Namikaze!" He yelled as she landed on the ground making a small crater where she landed. She was standing on her staff which was sticking into the ground. The crowd cheered at the introduction she gave.

She looked over the Jonin she would be facing and only saw about five worth her time. Kakashi Hatake: Of the Sharingan Eye, Kurenai Yuuhi: The Genjutsu Mistress of The Leaf, Anko Mitarashi: Snake Mistress of The Leaf, Maito Gai: Taijutsu Master of The Leaf. Asuma Sarutobi: One of The Nine Guardians. "Well this should be interesting." She said jumping off her staff, picking it up and putting it on her back. "Let the test begin!" Sarutobi cried as the Jonin charged her. She made three quick hand seals before slamming her hand ond the ground, but instead of a sealing array the pattern of a snow flake spread out. The Jonin not knowing what it was stopped in their tracks and took to the defense. Afterba few seconds the smoke died down to reveal...

***END** 


	3. The test picks up and swirling petals

# Master Of Magic. Chapter 3, The Test Picks up And Dancing Petals. #  
Master of Magic. Chapter 3.  
*RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth*

And the smoke cleared to reveal a girl wearing a white dress with the collar turned up and a red interior. She had a scar over her left eye and she wielded a rapier. "Weiss, Attack and Stun." Kiko said as Weiss nodded, a small white light appeared on her finger and she swished her hand down at her feet and a white sigil appeared. And just like that she was off like a rocket she reached the first ninja and slashed at him bedore disappearing and reappearing behind him, chopping his neck. Again the sigil appeared and she took off going for the next ninja and this continued until fourteen were left. She charged for another one and slashed aonky for her strike to be parried and be slashed at herself. She did a backwards flip in order to avoid the slash. As she stood up she held out her rapier to the side and a small dial moved around before a red glow was seen. "Lets get her!" The woman Jonin said, before she and three others charged her, they all reached her at the same time and drew kunai and tried to slash her but she blocked all of them with her rapier. As the blades met a red orb surrounded her and pulsed sending the four Jonin fkying baxk into the wall on the other side of the arena.

She held it up again as another Jonin charged with a blade, this time when the blade changed colour it glowed yellow. He slashed at her with her blade but she swung her blade with enough force a yellow light flashed and the mans sword flew from his grasp. She then quickly knocked him out. Weiss then quickly did a twirl and trust her rapier into the ground sending a wave of ice spikes which enveloped the Ninja. The tips of her fingers glowed again as a sigil of all colours appeared beneath the four before they were flung into the air. The four fell to the ground in a heap and were unconscious. Weiss then leaped high inti the air, her rapier poised to strike as strange white markings gkowed on it. She flew forward setting on hitting Kakashi and the others but she was blocked by a shield of shadows. "Thank you Weiss, I will handle these four." She said as Weiss nodded and sheathed her rapier before disappearing in a flurry of snow flakes.

The crowd was in stunned silence for awhile before erupting into cheers. "Wow! Who is this girl?" Ino asked as the rookie nine all sat together. "Her name was just said Ino-pig, but she sure is strong." Sakura said awed. "I know who it is." Naruto said as if appearing from no where. "And who are you?" Sasuke asked with envy as this person looked cooler than him. "Geez, not even recognizing your own teammate teme?" Naruto asked earning shocked looks from most of the rookie nine. "N-Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at her new and improved teammate. "The one and only Sakura!" He said purposely leaving out the chan suffix.

"We will now take a fifteen minute intermission in order to help the wounded." Sarutobi said as people walked out into the streets to get food and drinks. Naruto was walking through the streets with the t rookie nine pestering him with an endless onslaught of useless questions. Naruto looked up on a building and saw who he was looking for, "Nii-Chan!" He yelled running up to the top of the building using chakra with the rookie nine following him shortly afterwards.

"Nii-Chan! You have got to teach me how to summon that girl!" Naruto cried as he reached the top with the rookie nine following right behind him. "So, you have brought friends? That's nice." Kiko said sounding uncharacteristically serious. "Erm Kiko-Nii-Chan? Whats wrong?" Naruto asked walking closer to her. As Naruto walked closer, and was about to reach her a giant swirl of rose petals came from the side and surrounded the ninjas. When it settled Naruto and his friends were no longer on a roof they were in a clearing of a forest with snow and dead trees all around them. It was night and there was a full moon in the sky and in front of them was none other than Kiko. "Naruto, you must pick one friend to help you fight this summon I know you can do it, heres a little something to help you know which one to pick." She said as she handed him a scroll.

"Just listen to what the verse says." She said before disappearing in a swirl of rose petals. "Okay." He said opening the scroll, he read the only verse written on it. "If you wish to survive the trial of red, be like a petal and dance with the wind". Whats that suppose to mean?" He asked not having a clue.

Suddenly a guitar rift could be heard from all directions. "Erm guys, can someone help me out here the secret involves Roses I think!" He said as the music picked up in sound. "Ino, you run a flower shop and the verse says roses, you should be the one to help." Sakura suggested as a girl came from the tree line.

"I suppose..." Ino said as she stepped forward, all but a bit hesitantly, beside Naruto, suddenly there friends were trapped in a flurry of rose petals and when the petals stopped they were gone. "What did you do to our friends?" Naruto snapped. The girl simply ignored him and was staring intently at Ino. A voice suddenly was heard from all around. "I am Ruby guardian of this forest. In. Order to harness my power you must defeat me in an all out brawl, no holds bar. Only one may enter this fight and that person is Ino Yamanaka." The voice said before fading away. Ruby suddenly twirled around flipping her cape arohnd making her disappear in a flurry of roses. "Huh, where did she go?" Ino asked looking all around. Words again atarted to sound all around, *Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.* *White is cold and always yearning burdend by a royal teast.* *Black, the beast descends from shadow.* *Yellow Beauty burns Gold.* It said before disappearing. Ino looked up to see Ruby twirling in the air right over the moon. She pulled out a small cylinder which grew into a shotgun. She aimed it at Ino and was about to pull the trigger before Ino dived out of the way a second before, the shot still came and, left a small crater in the ground. Ruby landed on the ground and twirled the shotgun so it became a scythe. "I'm going to die". Ino said like she has a 0% chance of winning. "Come on Ino, you can do it just trust in your skills as a ninja." Naruto encouraged as Ruby stood motionless, waiting for Ino to make the next move. She quickly formed chakra into her feet and dashed at Ruby, she threw a punch but ruby dodged with a side-step. She twirled her scythe and slashed at Ino but she back flipped over the slice and got back away from her. Ruby twirled her scythe so it was embedded into the ground, she pulled the trigger again firing another bullet and kept doing this. Ino danced and twirled around the bullets, and just bearly missed her. She kept firing until Ino jumped into the air to avoid a bullet. Ruby jumped after her and did a front flip before her feet impacted with Inos face sending her flying downwards. She hit the ground with a sickening crack and yelled in pain, she didn't yell long before rollingt to the right as Ruby had become a spinning top spiraling downwards trying to kill her. She jumped all the way back to the edge of the field and fell to her knees out of breath. She looked up at Ruby and then at Naruto, who gave her a thumbs up, "Come on Ino-chan! You can beat her!" Naruto said before she nodded a new found drive in her. She stood up to see Ruby nodded and press a button, an ammo clip fell out of her scythe and hit the ground with a thud. She pulled out another one that had a black cross on it. She held the top of the scythe behind her and waited. Ino had to think Ruby just wouldn't let her beat her, she was to fast to even hit her, the only way would be to stop her and then strike. Ino nodded and started to gather all her remaining chakra into her hands and feet, Ruby pulled the trigger on her sniper scythe and she was sent flying towards Ino, she touched the ground and jumped again pulling the trigger and was catapulted towards Ino. She twirled her Scythe so the blade pointed upwards like a sword. She then began to twirl at a rapid pace and become a spinning whirlwind of death.

The blade was a few feet away from hitting Ino when she did a spin kick and her doot clashed with the head of the scythe and in an explosion of Chakra Ruby was sent flying back. Ino was still standing and gave chase to Ruby as she flew back. When she caught up she did a back flip kick sending Ruby flying upwards. She didn't just do one back flip kick she continued a chain of kicks going up into the air, each one infused with chakra. When she was high enough that she was in the way of the moon, she went a little higher and changed direction and hit Ruby flat in the stomach with an Axe kick infused with enough Chakra to shatter a boulder.

Ino landed gracefully on the ground before falling to her knees panting heavily, she shakily stood but would have fell back to the ground had Naruto not caught her. "That was amazing Ino-Chan! Where did you pull that out of?" Naruto asked her as he helped her stand. "Truthfully... I have... no... idea..." she said before Naruto gave her a food pill that he got yesterday while shopping with Kiko. "Thanks Naruto." She said as she stood upright all but a bit shakily. When the dust settled around where Ruby had landed, it revealed her standing up perfectly fine with her hood pulled up. She nodded bedore walking into the trees and disappearing.  
Suddenly everything became bright white. "Ino Yamanaka! You have proven true to your word and have put your life on the line . You shall be second possessor of my power." Rubies voice said as Ino's clothes changed, she now wore an outfit that looked exactly identical to Rubies except in purple and black. "Go now and do justice with the power I have bestowed upon you!" Ruby said before everything went black.

Rooftop~ "Do you think there okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. "I'm sure their fine, right akamaru?" Kiba said with his puppy barking in agreement. "W-well I-if t-they w-w-were in t-trouble I'm s-sure they would p-pull through." Hinata stuttered out. "I agree with Hinata-san, Naruto-san and Ino-san are ninja of the Leaf and will go out fighting." Shino said as he fixed his sunglasses. "This is all so troublesome!" Shikamaru said almost yawning, with Choji eating away at some crisps. "The dobe is most likely dead all ready." Sasuke said as he brooded over away from everyone else. The wind picked and more rose petals flew in from all around they gathered dor a few seconds before blowing away leaving Naruto and Ino, with Ino bolstering her new scythe. "You guys are back." Sakura said as they ran up to them. "Yeah, we're fine thanks to Ino-chan here." Naruto said punching her in the arm lightly. "Thanks Naruto." She said giving him a hug. "Well what happened?" Sakura asked, with everybody else nodding in agreement.

"We'll tell you later, but right now I need to talk to Kiko." Ino said as they heard laughing a bit away from them. "Well, well, well, Naruto-nee-chan it seems you were able to beat the first stage." Kiko said from on top of a water silo. "Kiko-nii-chan! I've been looking for you!" Naruto said as she jumped from the water silo and landed a few feet away from them. "Well Ino-san you and me will be spending quality time together." She said smirking completey ignoring Narutos statement. "You guys had wanna hurry and get back to the arena the second parts about to start." She said turning and jumping away. "Oh man she's right we had better get going." Naruto said as they all jumped away.

Arena~ "Welcome back everyone we will now continue on with the placement test. Would Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Mighto Gai please return to the field." Hiruzen called as the five jumped from the stands. "Would Kiko Namikaze please return to the field also." He said as Kiko appeared with her hood down, her long red hair flowing in the wind for the spectators see. "Begin!" Hiruzen said as everyone went deathly quiet. "I'm really starting to like this village." Kiko said as she stretched. "Well come on don't be shy." She said making a 'come at me' motion with her hand. "All of you be careful she took out all of the other jonin with one summon like they were nothing." Kakashi warned. "Heh no shit sherlock, anything else you want to tell us?" Anko said as the girl yawned. "Well if you guys aren't going to start then I will." She said as her hand glowed orange. **Hastga** She said as the apperation of multiple clocks with blurring hands appeared all around her. "Now lets go wild!" She cheered before disappearing in a blur of speed. 


	4. The Test Concludes and The Opening Act

# Master Of Magic. Chapter 4, The Test Ends And The Opening Act. #  
Master Of Magic, Chapter 4.

"Let's get wild!" Kiko cheered as she disappeared in a burst. "Where'd she go?" Asuma said raising his knuckledusters. "She's moving way too fast, I can't keep track of her, even with my sharingan." Kakashi said as his eyes darted back and forth following the trail of dust that circled around them. "The Power of Youth shines brightly in this girl!" Gai yelled as he rushed for what he thought was an opening, only to get sent flying back by Kiko. The dust finally stopped circling them and was now heading straight for them. They were all to slow to react as each one of them was sent flying in a different direction.

"Well hit me all at once with your best jutsu." She said appearing in a flicker. The Jonin knew they had underestimated this girl and that she could be a dangerous opponent so they all wanted to end this quickly. They all decided to use their best techniques. **Genjutsu: Tree Binding Death**, **Lightning Blade**, **Chakra Blades Straight Line**, **Multi Striking Shadow Snake Hands**, **Dynamic Entry** they all cried in unison. Kiko smirked hoping this would happen as she found herself tied to a giant tree.

**Reflectga** she said, Kurenai now found herself trapped in her own genjutsu. Kiko reached out to the left and grabbed Kakashis arm and twisted it cancelling his Lightning Blade, she then quickly threw him into Gai sending the two tumbling back. As she finished with those two Asuma appeared behind her his arm drawn back. Kiko ducked and swept him off of his feet. As the two ducked the snakes appeared above them, but Asumas are was swinging as the snakes came down and his Chakra blades cut right through them. She then grabbed Asuma with her leg and swung upwards sending him into the air, she quickly did a handspring and leapt after him. She quickly did an axe kick sending him plummeting towards Kurenai who broke out of her genjutsu and now was on a crash course with the smoker. As Kiko gracefully landed on the ground she stared at the shocked faces on all the spectators.

"Whoa, she just took down Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said shocked as were the other rookies. "Man, what a troublesome girl." Shikamaru said with his eyes slightly widened. As the students witnessed their teachers defeat, they could only stare on in awe. "Close your mouth noobs you'll catch flies." Kiko said appearing on the railing in front of them. She then back flipped all the way to the center of the arena to see the jonin were standing yet again. The way they had her surrounded made her smirk. She brought her hands up like she was praying and closed her eyes. The jonin were ready for whatever she had planned. As the crowd waited with awed silence they all focused on Kiko Namikaze.

Kiko opened her eyes and twirled at an alarming speed, picking up dust which spread from the edge of the arena upwards in a giant tornado. Suddenly the wind dropped and the dust settled back down to earth, the only thing missing were the fighters. The crowd started to mumble amongst themselves as some got annoyed at all the disappearing acts done in this fight. Some even got up to leave before in a flash of a bright light, all the fighters returned. A new change had occurred as the fighters now stood on a giant five pronged star. "It's time to end this!" Kiko said as her arms blurred through seals that were unrecognizable to any other ninja in the crowd besides . **Spirit Magic: Powerus** she whispered as her arms glowed a dark red, she quickly finished seals and held out both her hands. **Rasendori** she said a sphere forming in her hand. The sphere then began to glow a dark blue as the sound of chirping birds filled the air. The five pronged star began to glow a bright white, temporarily stunning Kakashi and the others. When they were able to see again Kiko was gone. "Where's this damn brat gone!" Anko yelled annoyed at Kikos games.

A giant shadow spread over them covering the stadium, as everyone looked up they saw Kiko with a large ball of pure chakra covered in lightning. She came flying down and hit the ground with the Rasendori. The ground exploded up in clumps and lightning flew into the sky, crashing down on the ground. The jonin all jumped away into the stadium in order to avoid being hit with the jutsu of mass destruction. As the dust settled and clumps of earth fell to the ground the battlefield had been completely destroyed! It was now just a crater riddled with clumps of earth. The only thing missing was Kiko. As the competitors jumped back into the crater they were shocked at the level of destruction. **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Kiko said as clones appeared all over the crater. "Don't think your getting off that easy!" She yelled as the clones all formed glowing spheres in their hands. They all jumped into the air and towards the jonin with spheres first. **Kiko Namikazes Secret Technique: Super Shadow Rasengan Barrage Combo** The clones all yelled in unison while they were mere inches from the Jonin. Before any of the Rasengans could hit 5 Kiko's appeared underneath the Jonin and hit them in the chin with their feet. The 5 were caught off guard with this and were hit. They flew through the air as the Rasengans actually slowing down and eventually stop moving. The real Kiko then appeared and jumped towards the jonin hopping on the unmoving rasengans.

When she caught up to them and jumped inbetween them, she kicked all of them outwards towards the walls of the arena. **Shadow Clone Jutsu** she said making the handseal. 5 more Kikos appeared and quickly grabbed the five jonin by their clothes and spun them back towards Kiko who had five more shadow clones around her. The shadow clones quickly did some axe kicks sending the five falling down. As the five were falling Kiko quickly fell after them and threw all of them away from the center they were all unconscious as they hit the ground. Kiko landed gracefully on the ground and snapped her fingers making the rasengans resume their speed and hit the ground exploding behind her in a bright blue flash with her right in front of it making her look pretty badass.

Once again the ground was stunned silent none knowing what to do as the girl stood in front of them in a giant crater. Naruto then screamed started clapping and whooping for her. Slowly but surely people started to join in and the lone clapper was soon an entire crowd of people. Kiko walked out of the arena through the fighters box while the medical staff came and took the unconscious jonin away. As she made it to the fighters box, she was met with the smiling face of Naruto. "That was awesome Kiko-nii-chan!" He said tackling her to the ground but then he noticed something. "You look older." He said his eyes looking chibified. "Really?" She asked as they both stood up. She quickly looked herself over. 'Kurama?' She thought confused as to how she was her normal age again. 'It may have been caused by the continuous use of magic and chakra that you used caused you to

"Yeah, so I do." She said as the Hokage began to speak. "Ninja of the Leaf, I am proud to announce we will be accepting a new ninja into our ranks. Would Kiko Namikaze please return to the arena floor!" The hokage announced, "Later Naruto-nee-chan." She said leaping over the railing and onto the ground beneath. She walked up the Hokage and bowed on one knee. "Ladies and Gentlemen I hereby declare Kiko an honorary Jonin of the the leaf." He said as the crowd cheered for her. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I will make the village proud." She said shaking his hand. "Come to my office later and I will give you your vest and then we can talk about other things as well." He said, ahe nodded and disappeared in a flicker. She reappeared in front of Naruto and his friends as they were just leaving the arena.

"Kiko-nii-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he figured she would go straight to Old man hokage. "I'm here for you and your friends actually." She said confusing their little genin brains. "What would you want with us?" Kiba asked a little louder than was necessary, "Well since I have some free time I was thinking about having some apprentices to train in "special skills". She said putting air quotes on special skills. "What kind of skills?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. "Skills that if mastered will make powerful beyond your wildest imagination". She said noticing how Sasuke stiffened at the word powerful. "So Naruto would you and everyone except Sasuke meet at training ground seven tomorrow at 2:00 pm and don't be late". She said turning around and walking away.

Everyone nodded and went there on way towards a BBQ place that Chouji recommended except for Sasuke who followed Kiko. She walked into a training ground and ran upto her. As he caught up to her she just disappeared, he looked around a bit before getting angry.

"Stupid slut". He said before he was doubled over with Kiko standing in front of him with an Icy glare. "Why are you following me Uchiha?" She asked towering over him, "Why would you train everyone else but me? I'm an Uchiha, the elite." He said angrily. She slapped him across the face sending him flying across the training ground, "That's exactly why I am not training you, you think you are all great just because your an Uchiha well if your so great then get atleast one hit on me and I'll train you along with the others". She said smirking as Sasuke charged her. 'Kurama, you wanna take this?' She thought as she felt herself losing control. 'Gladly'. He thought back as whisker marks appeared on her cheeks and her eyes turned from light green to a bright yellow. **Come Uchiha and don't hold back!** she said in a demonic tone of voice.

3 Hours Later~ "Well what a waste of time, you were really trying and all". She said mockingly as she stared down at the young sharingan wielder. "I'm *pant* not done*pant* yet". He said bearly able to stand up. He quickly made the seals for the fireball jutsu and pushed in the last of his chakra for the technique, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** he said as a medium sized fireball flew from his mouth. As the fireball hurtled towards her she did not even blink. She made a downwards slicing motion and split the fireball in half, "I'm sorry but you weren't able to complete the objective". She said pulling out her staff. "W-wait *pant* I-I'm not..." He didn't finish before he collapsed due to exhaustion. "Ahh to be young again". She said sighing going off into a daydream. 'You may want to get him to his home'. Kurama said in her mind. 'You aren't any fun'. She thought walking over to Sasuke and tapping him with the stave to see if he was alive. He groaned as she poked him and she sighed.

She lifted him up on her back and started jumping towards the Uchiha district. "Snooty kids should watch what they say". She said to herself as she arrived at the Uchiha Complex. She quickly found Sasukes house and put him on his bed before placing two fingers on his forehead. **Spirit Magic: Vision Of The Minds Eye** she whispered as her fingers glowed a light pink before disappearing. She knelt down beside his ear and whispered, "You needn't carry your burden alone, friends can help you back from the road you travel". She said before leaving.

As she left the Uchiha district she was met with the pale white eyes of a Hyuga. "Erm Hello your Hinata right?" Kiko said placing one of her hands on her hip. "E-erm y-yes, I was erm w-wondering if y-you would er Nevermind". She said before looking down and walking away. "You want training right?" Kiko said like it was obvious. Hinata stopped before turning slightly, "Yes but someone as powerful as you shouldn't waste their time on someone as weak as me". She said her tone void of all life. She continued to walk away until Kiko grabbed her shoulder, "Never, ever treat yourself like that Hinata EVER!" Kiko warned with a tone that said she'll know what would happen. Hinata looked up at the girl to see the harshness and yet the sincerity on her face. She was about to speak when a single snowflake fell in front of her. "A-a snowf-flake?" Hinata asked quietly failing to see the recognition on Kiko's face.

More snowflakes began to rain down on the two and as it was night no one was around to see it. "You are the second". Kiko said suddenly serious, Hinata looked confused before she remembered something similar happening. "Y-you mean l-like what I-Ino-San did?" She asked as a teenage girl, also known as Weiss, walked out from a building with a sad look on her face. She had snow white hair tied in a side ponytail, her eyes were a light blue and her skin was slightly pale. She wore a white show dress with the collar turned up and white boots, she wore two snowflake earrings but the only thing wrong with her face was a scar just above her left eyebrow. On her hip was a rapier. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky that was covered in clouds, the clouds suddenly ripped apart showing the moon in all its beauty.

A piano started to play all around them in a sort of sad tone. Weiss drew her rapier and started to pirouette at a high speed. Snowflakes started to shoot out at high speeds. A blizzard freezing over everything it touched even making Kiko and Hinata shield their eyes. When they reopened them they found themselves behind the curtain of a stage. "Hinata Hyuga, I have sensed your royal burden of being the heiress of your clan, you have been constantly put down by your father, and lost your mother the only person to make you feel important so I give you the choice, you can leave this place or you can accept my challenge and attempt to harness my power". A soft said all around them. "Hinata before you decide I must tell you something, if you accept this challenge then if Naruto were to try and Master the last guardian of RWBY". She said as Hinata was getting confused, "R-RWBY? W-who are t-they?" She asked frightened that their was a legend about these people. "RWBY, The protecters of magic and the Arcane arts, they are the ones entrusted to watch over people like the Rookie nine". She explained before backflipping in order to dodge a rapier.

"Ugh come on Weiss you can't still be mad at me for stopping your last attack can you?" Kiko said from one of the support beams. Weiss didn't say a thing but instead turned to Hinata with a hand outstretched. "Will you accept my test or will you forever belittle yourself?" The voice asked again. Hinata was not one for violence and she couldn't very much take on a legendary guardian, could she?

"Hinata-Chan! You can do it!" Someone yelled who wasn't Kiko. She looked up to the balcony to see Naruto and Kiko sitting down ready to cheer her on. "Yeah, you can do it, just jave faith in yourself". Kiko yelled down encouragingly. This seemed to be just what Hinata needed as her eyes filled with determination. "I accept your challenge". She said bravely grabbing Weisses hand. 


	5. Moving House And Kikos Story

# Master Of Magic. Chapter 5, The Show Concludes and Kikos Story. #  
Master Of Magic, Chapter 5.

As Hinata stood there grasping the hand of Weiss, her confidence began to waver as Weiss kept staring at her. Suddenly she let go and turned around on the stage as the curtains opened. Weiss walked out and looked up towards the moon that shined brightly in the night sky. She then looked down and closed her eyes, *Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?* she sang in an angelic voice, suddenly Hinata found herself in a dark room with Weiss beside her, A shadowy figure rose up from the floor and loomed over them. The piano started to pick up and more instruments joined in. Weiss opened her eyes, pushed Hinata aside and backflipped out of the way of the giant knights sword. Weiss drew the rapier that was by her side and began attacking the joints of the armour. She blocked a slice from the knight and was sent sliding back. The tips of her middle and index fingers glowed white and a sigil appeared underneath her and she shot off at high speeds towards the knight. *Fear of What's inside me tell me can a heart be turned to stone?* Weiss' s voice sang all around the air.

The armour slashed at the ground in order to try to hit Weiss but she blurred away ina flash of white only to reappear a few minutes later. She slashed at the knee joints before leaping over and slashing both shoulders. Another sigil appeared underneath her as she touched the ground and slashed at joints connecting the brest plate before another sigil appeared at her feet and she dashed forward past the knight where the knight swung the sword horizontally, another sigil appeared giving her a little push upwars to avoid the blade but not the knights fist as it came flying towards her nailing her in the face. "Oooh thats gotta hurt". Kiko said making Hinata wince. As weiss stood up, you could see blood pouring from a cut just above her eyebrow. Everything went dark again but suddenly a bright light stared to shine on Weiss.

*"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-hhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhh-ahhh".* She sang as the light spread over her face. Everything went back to normal and Weiss was now standing up. A wheel started to spin on Weiss's rapier before it stopped and a light glowed red. The knight charged raising it's weapon as when it reached Weiss it brought it down. She opened her eyes and blocked the strike, the red that spread around the rapier forming a shield to protect her also knocking the knight back. She did a twirl as the rapier turned an icey blue, she plunged the sword down causing ice spikes to shoot up and trap the knight. She ran forward and jumped on top of the knights sword her blade turning yellow as she slid down the blade and slashed at its hands and in a burst of yellow the sword flew out of the knights hand. *"Mirror Mirror whats behind you? Save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world why won't you let me hide from me?*

She held her rapier horizontally as the dial spun again. The knight ran towards her but didn't get far as she held out her two fingers which glowed multiple colours. A giant sigil appeared under the knight changing colours before bursting sending the knight flying into the air. The dial turned agai turning a darker blue before she twirled sending five beams of light which restrained the knight.*"I'm the loneliest of all".* she leapt into the air her sword glowing a bright white before she fell towards the knight going right thorough the armour, the knight glowed white bedore exploding in a white light.

They found themselves back on the stage with Weiss bowed in front of an unseen crowd. As the curtains closed she turned and walked back towards Hinata. She bowed before sitting in a seat that miraculously appeared. The curtains opened again and this time their was a crowd, and the worst part they were all Hyuga. Hinata felt her throat run dry as she looked out, she turned to Weiss and saw her flick her hand as if saying "go on". She looked up to Kiko and Naruto for assistance only to find them no longer there. She found her feet moving on their own as she walked out onto the stage. She wanted to sink through the floor as the Hyuga turned their gaze on her. The same tune began to play and Hinata was about to cry, "Mirror, tell me something? Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Her voice, as soft and gentle as a feather, sang on its own as her brain had shut down. She had that darkness envelope her again as she found herself in that dark room, but this time a giant figure didn't loom over her, around 35 smaller knights did instead. "W-what am I suppose t-to do?" She said as a scroll materialized in front of her, she hesitantly grabbed it an opened it. "The trials of white require someone with flexibility, poise and grace as the knights are tough but their joints are loose". It read. "S-so I h-have to attack the j-joints?" She asked herself as she folded up the scroll. She took a deep breath and sunk into her families taijutsu stance.

The knights drew there swords and charged, hinata's confidence wavered but she felt her self losing control as if her body moved on it's own. The first knight to reach her was met with three gentle fist strikes to one of it's leg joints and both it's arm joints making it fall to the ground uselessly.

'W-why can't I move?' she thought to herself before two more came up to her. She managed to dodge the first ones attack but she got a small gash on her hip from the second one. She yelped and managed to jump back, she placed a hand over the wound as blood oozed out and over her fingers and down her coat. "I d-don't know w-what to do!" She sobbed as more knights ran towards her. *"Be nimble and quick".* A voice said around in her head. Hinata zoned out and she felt herself lose control.

Her body began to move at a speed no genin should be at. She reached the first knight and hit the two arm joints. She dodged a slice from another knight and hit its right leg. She pushed a blade out of the way but it left a large cut on her hand. She kicked that one away from her and dashed back, she sighed deeply as her eyes closed. "Focus Hinata! Dig Deep and find the one moment that puts you at peace!" Kikos voice yelled from the catwalk. As Hinata thought for that one place, that one moment when she was at peace the smiling face of her mother came to mind.

She remembered all the things the two used to do, how much fun she had. She felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She opened her eyes the byakugan glowing a shade of lavendar. She took a stance similar to the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms but yet different. "She did it!" Kiko said to herself as she saw Hinata's hands glowing red. The plates of armour charged at Hinata swords raised, ready to kill. Just as they reached her, her eyes opened and she twirled at high speeds a red dome encircling her. The attacks bounced off harmlessly staggering the knights knocking them off-balance. The red dome burst knocking the knights back and shattering 4 of them that were to close to the dome. She started to make a stroking motion before throwing her hands forth and ice spikes shot from her hands implanting themselves in the suits of armour, some got lodged around the boots and others got impaled.

Her hands glowed yellow bedore she sped forth in a burst of speed, the knights that were buckled down from the ice spikes would have blocked but Hinata disarmed them by bursting the gauntlets. She leapt in the middle and began to spin again the dome a multitude of colours. The dome increased in size destroying all the knights it took until one which was just out of range but got knocked into the air from the sheer force of the dome. Hinata abruptly stopped and waved her arm in front of her, as she did this an arc of light blue suddenly appeared their and shot 5 blue beams which latched onto the armours arms, legs and neck. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the knight her eyes and hands glowing white. **8 Trigrams 64 Palms!** She said her voice a melody of a goddess. She quickly brought her two hands around and struck the armour. Two beams of light shot through the knight where her fingers struck. The beams became more frequent as the technique carried out. "8 trigrams... 64 PALMS!" She yelled her palm striking the knight and a giant beam of light shot out completely destroying a knight. Hinata collapsed after that but opened them a few seconds later to find all the Hyugas in the crowd cheering wildly for her. She had tears in her eyes as saw her father applauding with a smile of joy all for Hinata. She stood and bowed for the crowd as the curtains closed over.

She almost jumped out of her skin as she was wrapped in a bone-crunching hug from Kiko. "I knew you could do it!" She cheered happily as she spun around. She placed her down right in front of Weiss. "Congratulations, you have melted the snow which weighed on your shoulders that snow which will become water and feed the seedling you are and you will one day bloom into a beautiful flower". Weiss said her voice smooth like ice. She took of her necklace and handed it to Hinata. "You are my summoner, I pray that you use the gifts I have bestowed upon you for good". She said before walking onto the stage until she was encircled in a spotlight. Everything went white and Kiko and Hinata found themselves back outside the Uchiha district. They turned to look at each other and smiled. "C-could y-you walk m-me home Kiko-Chan?" Hinata asked with a little stutter. "No problem Hinata, oh and you may want to look on the inside of that locket". Kiko explained already a few steps ahead of her. Hinata stood there with a confused expression on her face, she looked at the locket before running after Kiko.

Naruto and Kikos Apartment~ As Kiko arrived at the apartment, the sun had set and the sky was black with many bright lights, as she walked up the steps toward Narutos apartment, she found Naruto sitting against the door banging his head off the door. "Okay there Naruto?" She asked making him jump, "Erm Yeah it's just you have the keys to the apartment". He said making Kiko smile sheepishly. "Probably should've given them to you". Kiko said as she fished the keys out of her pouch. She turned the lock and pushed the door only for it to fall flat on the floor. A tic mark appeared on Kikos head as she walked on the door. She and Naruto walked into the kitchen, with Naruto sitting at the table and her at the counter. She opened a cupboard, which came off of its hinges. The tic mark got bigger as she placed the cupboard on the counter before turning around. As she turned she heard Naruto say, "Ow". As his seat had fallen through and he was now facing the ceiling.

"Ok that's it! Naruto pack your stuff we're leaving this crappie ass apartment!" She said storming out of the room. "But where are you going?" He asked as she walked out of the Apartment stopping in the doorway. "I'm gonna go fix up our new house. When you have everything packed head for Ichirakus and wait there". She said disappearing in a column of fire.

45 minutes later~ Naruto was packed after a few minutes and he then made his way towards Ichirakus and was now eating ramen at the stand. "So Naruto where you going? You aren't leaving the village or something are ya?" Ayame asked him as he drank the broth. "No nothing like that, just moving house". He said as Teuchi arrived with another bowl. "Dad did you hear that, Narutos moving!" She said shocking Teuchi. "Not out of the village I hope, don't want to be losing our best customer". Teuchi said making Naruto laugh, "I actually have no idea where I'm moving to only that my nii-chan will be taking me there". Naruto said confusing the owners. "Since when do you have a sister?" Ayame asked as he slurped up the noodles, he swallowed and said, "That girl I told you about, her names Kiko Namikaze, she's my Nii-Chan!" He said happily digging back into his noodles.

He was so busy eating his food he didn't notice Ayame and Teuchi share a look. "Er That's great Naruto, but were closing in a minute so you had wanna hurry". Ayame said as her father walked into the back. "Sure thing Ayame-Chan!" He said slurping noodles faster than was humanly possible. After he had finished he paid for his food and waited outside for Kiko to show up, which she did five minutes later. "Hey Naruto, ready to go to your new home?" Kiko said as she walked up and kneeled so she was eye-level with him. He nodded furiously, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets go already!" He yelled running down the road before stopping and turning around. "Erm where is my new place?" He asked sheepishly scratching his head. Kiko facepalmed and sighed, she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, "Ready?" She asked again as he smiled and nodded. She smirked as a portal of darkness appeared below there feet and she and Naruto were sinking through. "Nii-Chan?! What's going on?" He asked as his legs were completely swallowed. After a few minutes of Naruto struggling he was finally sucked under and had disappeared along with Kiko.

He opened his eyes and saw leaves, and branches. He kept spinning until he saw the retreating back of Kiko walking towards something. She disappeared behind some bushes with Naruto following a few minutes later. His jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw after he emerged from the brush. He and Kiko were now standing on top of the Hokage monument looking over the village, lights glowing having an effect on Naruto. "Naruto... I have failed you". Kiko said in a sad voice as Naruto sat beside her. "Failed me for what?" He asked as she suddenly stood up. "If I didn't exist then you could have had a great life, your mom and dad would be alive, you would become a legend and have your name remembered forever". She said as if she had said it hundreds of times. "H-how is it your fault?" He asked as Kiko took one step off the edge of the monument and stayed there. "What are you talking about?" He asked still not noticing that she was flying. She turned to face him and started to make a large chain of handseals. **Super Hidden Art Of Kiko Namikaze: Other Naruto Uzumakis** she said as she glowed a ghostly white.

Something stepped out of her and stood beside her, this happened again and again until there was 4 figures. "These are what could have been". She said as the first figure gained colour. He wore a black cloak with red clouds upon it, he had yellow spikey hair and blood red eyes. "Naruto of Akautski, Had Itachi Uchiha taken you with him when he fled the village, you and the other Jinchuriki would have been trained instead and become the Ultimate Ninjas, had Akautski succeeded in taming the beasts". She said as Akautski Naruto disappeared in a burst of white dust.

The second Naruto gained colour, this one wore a sleeveless skin tight top, black trousers and had a katana on his back. His hair was a lighter blonde and he had a slimmer facial structure. "Naruto Senju, Had your father had sex with Tsunade of the three legendary ninja. You would have been born with the Mokuton blood limit. Your sensei would be Kushina Uzumaki as she would not have died during the Kyubi attack". She said as the Senju also faded away.

The third Naruto looked kinda girlish. He had long flowing hair that went to his ankles, he wore a purple belly top and matching trousers. His skin was whiter and his eyes were purple. "Naruto of The Black Magic, Kidnapped and left to die in the forest, you were rescued by Lulu, a black mage who failed topass on as she had unfinished buisness to do in the living world, after training you for 10 years she finally passed on. You decided to give the leaf a chance for redemptionbut they failed except for a select few who earned your trust". She said before the Black Mage disappeared in dust.

The fourth and final Naruto glowed white, this Naruto wore a mix of Black and White robes with a pulsing Necklace that had six commas around the chain. His eyes where bright purple with rings around the pupil. "Naruto of the Samsara Eye, Your mother survived the Kyubi attack and raised you properly, you eventually activated the Rinnegan and you were set on a path where you became the next Sage of Six Paths. You battled the ten tails and won and your name was remembered forever". She said as that Naruto pulsed bedore disappearing.

"And finally there is me". She said stunning Naruto. "I am what would have been had everything gone right, Mother and Father alive, Figuring out the secret of the the Scroll of Sealing, Haku alive, the Jinchuriki being saved, and "Madara" defeated. These are the things that happened in my timeline although millions of timelines all revolving around us and even your friends". Kiko said as she walked back towars Naruto and onto ground. He seemed to have taken this in all at once and was speechless. "T-then w-what timeline is this one?" He asked shakily. Kiko stopped and half turned her head hair blocking her eye. "The Naruto of this timeline is a soul that could save those that have fallen so far into darkness, such as Sasuke. I pray that you will be able to save him as I was not". She said as she continued to the House.

Naruto slowly followed her, but she was no where to be seen. "Kiko?" He asked feeling a wind behind him. "Sorry". She apologized as Naruto fell unconscious. She picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the house.

***END** 


End file.
